


That’s Definitely New

by distraughtlover



Series: Archie and Reggie are Madly in Love [1]
Category: Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Archie's Weird Mysteries (Cartoon), Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Confusion, Feelings Realization, Late at Night, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29227380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distraughtlover/pseuds/distraughtlover
Summary: Archie comes to a certain conclusion while laying in bed trying to sleep.A conclusion that involves his ultimate nemesis, Reggie.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Reggie Mantle
Series: Archie and Reggie are Madly in Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146050
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	That’s Definitely New

**Author's Note:**

> I love them together. I’m probably alone in this.

It wasn’t often that Archie couldn’t fall asleep right away. 

Laying in bed at 12:30 A.M. Archie tossed and turned, groaning that he was still awake so late in the night. 

School was tomorrow and if he didn’t get some shut-eye soon, he’d be a full on wreck in the morning. 

He wondered why he was having trouble in the first place. All of his homework had been completed and there weren’t any upcoming projects due. 

There was absolutely no reason to be this wide-eyed. 

But Archie knew what it was really about, why his brain couldn’t stop thinking and refused to quiet down. 

Reggie. 

Groaning even louder, Archie rolled over onto his stomach, smushing his face against the pillow in deep annoyance. 

Stupid, annoying Reggie Mantle who was his absolute rival in every sense of the word, the bane of his existence. 

Stupid, annoying, utterly handsome Reggie. 

Fuck. 

Archie couldn’t deny it any longer. What had started out as antagonistic behavior between the two of them had morphed into something else completely. 

Something that should have never occurred in the first place. 

Archie Andrews was officially head-over-heels for Reggie Mantle. 

And now that he had finally admitted what was really keeping him up, Archie could feel himself getting drowsy. Even worse, he didn’t want to fall asleep now, not when he could be thinking about Reggie. 

Fuck, things were even worse than he had imagined. 

Him, wanting to dream about Reggie Mantle of all people. Yeah, this was completely unexpected. 

And somehow, not as bad as he thought it would be. 

Interesting. 

Deciding to simply go with it, Archie kept his mind focused on the unwavering image of Reggie, his sometimes friend, his ultimate rival. 

Only seconds later, Archie knew for a fact about his feelings. 

Not only was he gone for Reggie, but now his member was hard as hell for the other boy also. 

Well, that could be dealt with in the morning.


End file.
